postapofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg:Vrijstaat Herve
Erkenning en Vriendschap Geachte, Wij bieden de Vrijstaat Herve een Verdrag van Vriendschap en Erkenning: De Vrijstaat Herve, vertegenwoordigd door (...), en de Heilig Roomse Natie, vertegenwoordigd door nuntius Clemens I, erkennen elkaars soevereiniteit en zullen elkaars territoriale grenzen respecteren. Ook zal de Heilig Roomse Natie openstaan voor alle burgers van de Vrijstaat Herve en zal de regering van de Vrijstaat Herve de volgelingen van het Imperium Dei niet ongelijk behandelen. :20px Nuntius Clemens I 31 mrt 2009 12:01 (UTC) : ... ::Geachte ::Koen Pr. Adelaar, Preses van Vrijstaat Herve, en de voltallige bevolking van de natie spreken zich negatief uit over zulk verdrag. De inwoners van Vrijstaat Herve wensen, gezien de eigen waarden en normen, de Heilig Roomse Natie niet te erkennen als wettige staat. Desalniettemin zal Vrijstaat Herve de inwoners van uw territorium met waardigheid behandelen. :: Koen Pr. Adelaar, 31 mrt 2009 13:20 (UTC) Volgens mij moet dit land geannexeerd worden door Limburg. Toe.. Mag ik? (((A))) --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 08:16 (UTC) Geachte, Wij bieden Herve een Verdrag van Vriendschap en Erkenning: Herve, vertegenwoordigd door (...), en de Eilandennatie, vertegenwoordigd door interim-kanselier Ahmed Boussaboun, erkennen elkaars soevereiniteit en zullen elkaars territoriale grenzen respecteren. Ook zal de Eilandennatie openstaan voor alle Hervers en zal de Hervische regering de volgelingen van de Eilandennatie niet ongelijk behandelen. :20px interim-kanselier Ahmed Boussaboun 13 jul 2009 09:16 (UTC) ::Geachte Ahmed Boussaboun, :: ::Op het moment is de Vrijstaat Herve niet in staat om verdragen te tekenen. Deheer Adelaar is tijdens de gevechten gesneuveld en deheer Adrien Wolf is uit zijn functie getreden. Probeer het over een maand opnieuw. :: ::Hans Kamerberg, interim-gouverneur van de autonome provincie Herve, 13 jul 2009 09:31 (UTC) :::Geachte heer Kamberberg, ::: :::Wij weten allemaal hoe betrouwbaar deze eenzijdige berichtgeving is. Wij zullen de annexatie niet erkennen totdat er democratisch over gestemd is. U bent illegaal aangesteld, dus zal ik uw bericht moeten negeren. In onze ogen bestaat de Vrijstaat nog altijd, nu echter bloedig onderdrukt en bezet. Adrien Wolf heeft nooit verklaard dat hij af zou treden. Hierbij wijzen wij hem aan om over de erkenning van ons land te beslissen, aangezien hij waarschijnlijk gedwongen werd afgezet - deze criminele activiteiten zullen wij moeten veroordelen. ::: Ahmed Boussaboun, interim-kanselier van de Eilandennatie 13 jul 2009 09:36 (UTC) ::::Geachte heer Boussaboun, :::: ::::Ok. :::: ::::Hans Kamerberg, interim-gouverneur van de autonome provincie Herve, 13 jul 2009 09:38 (UTC) (PS. 'k ben nu zo weg -> boeken wegbrengen naar school :P) Geachte heer Kamerberg, De onrusten in Noord-Herve zijn inmiddels tot een halt gekomen. Tevens is de stemming in de hoofdstad een stuk vrolijker. Hierbij meld ik dat ik bereid ben mijn functie opnieuw op mij te nemen en woordvoerster van de autonome provincie te worden. Adrien Wolf 13 jul 2009 19:59 (UTC) :Geachte mevrouw Wolf, : :Wij zijn tevreden over de huidige situatie in het noorden, maar ik krijg toch nog steeds negatieve seintjes uit Soumagne. Mijn waarnemers daar zeggen dat er met stenen naar de militairen gegooid werd. Wij hebben na een kort beraad besloten om niet in te grijpen om de stemming in het buitenland goed te houden. Wij geven u nu de functie terug als burgemeesteres van Olne en u zult waarneemster in Aubel worden. Voorlopig zult u het moeten doen met een zetel in de provincieraad. : :Hans Kamerberg, interim-gouverneur van de autonome provincie Herve, 13 jul 2009 20:03 (UTC) ::Geachte heer Kamerberg, :: ::Het is in ieder geval een begin. Ik zal mijn functies terugnemen en verder voorlopig mijn interesse in gouverneurschap naast me leggen. Bedankt voor de snelle reactie en tot bij de volgende provincievergadering. :: ::Adrien Wolf 13 jul 2009 20:06 (UTC) Wat een monologen hebben die Limburgers toch. Ahmed Boussaboun 13 jul 2009 20:36 (UTC) :Je valt hier zó door de mand :P Nu zeg je zelf dat Herf eigenlijk bij Limburg moet door het over één etniciteit te scheren :P Adrien is een Herfse en geen Limburgse! :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 20:39 (UTC) ::Nee... ik had het hier over de gebruiker die het postte, een of andere wolf met zeven geiten :S --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 20:40 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P Dat was een imitatie van Joeri. Die heeft het hier ook ergens gedaan tussen Clemens I en Joeri Anderson :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 20:41 (UTC) ::::Luxemburgse en waarschijnlijk ook Francische Unie! :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 20:42 (UTC) ::::: :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 20:42 (UTC) Herstel van de Hervse Soevereiniteit De Zuidelijke Alliantie verklaart dat elke staat de soevereiniteit van Vrijstaat Herve moet erkennen en respecteren en stelt zich hiervoor ook garant. Wanneer een staat een agressieve houding tegenover Herve aanneemt, zal de Alliantiecdit beschouwen als een agressieve houding tegenover het principe van soevereiniteit in het algemeen. 20px Joeri Anderson feb 20, 2010 16:01 (UTC)